Mothwing's Love
by mothwing'slove
Summary: Mothwing gets a mysterious prophecy that is making her worried. She will fall in love! Meanwhile, a tom from ShadowClan is secrety watching the camp of RiverClan...will this be Mothwing's lover?
1. The Spirits Meet

**Here's the story you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

A bluish-gray cat stalked through the bushes. The moonlight bleached the area, making it silver. The leaves on the trees continued to drop, and the she-cat held back the hesitation to catch them. Holding her mouth open so she could smell, no scent was detected yet. Why wasn't he here yet? He should have been here soon…that was what they were planning.

The she-cat sat down and neatly curled her tail around her paws. She had to be patient; this cat she was waiting for never lied…at least not yet…

Tucking the thought out of her mind, the gray cat caught the scent of a vole and her stomach started to growl like the fiercest tom. She scanned the quiet environment, searching the ferns and undergrowth. Suddenly, a crack in the bracken was heard and she quickly dropped into hunting position.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a vole, but a ginger tabby. The she-cat jumped when her nose collided with his, but then her fur lied down and she licked it smooth. Suddenly, she was purring. "Oakheart! You're late! I thought you'd never come!" she mewed as she licked her fur down to calm herself.

The tabby purred. "Sorry, Bluestar," he purred. "I was delivering a message to Leopardstar on what herbs that her medicine cat, Mothwing, shall use. That she-cat is always forgetting," he purred lovingly.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "You treat her like she's your own daughter," she mewed without an expression on her face.

Oakheart nodded. "Yes, do you find faults with that?" he questioned suspiciously to his mate.

Bluestar calmly dipped her head with respect. "No, I do not. She is an attractive, strong, smart young cat. And she is why I brought you here, Oakheart."

He suddenly looked up at Bluestar from the hole he was digging. Apparently, he wasn't listening to Bluestar's words. "And what is that?" He asked, now listening very attentively.

She gave a thoughtful look, as if she was rolling words around in her mind like a medicine cat's poultice. "Oakheart, you know what happened with us? You know… a forbidden love?"

Oakheart took a deep breath and sighed. "Uh…yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "But what does that have to do-"

"It's a prophecy, Oakheart. Didn't you realize? You know that when cats of StarClan meet, it usually means a prophecy." She licked his ear and went on. "Something will happen, between Mothwing and another cat. It's something horrible…"

"What? What could possibly be so horrible that you're sending to Mothwing?" He asked, cutting her off. "I mean, if you told Mothwing that it was horrible, she would totally have a spazz attack." He mewed snobbishly.

"Yes, but who said I would tell her?" Bluestar coldly asked. Oakheart mouth the word, "oh" then became silent. "And if you really want to know…" she slowly padded over and leaned over to his ear. She whispered something into his ear, and then backed away into her original position.

Oakheart laughed. "Bluestar! That's not terrible, that is great! Didn't you feel like that?" He meowed, grinning widely.

"It is terrible not for her feelings. For her own good. You see, Leopardstar won't allow it, and neither will her Clanmates. This could be trouble for Mothwing…or even death."

Oakheart grimaced. "Death? Why death? Isn't that kinda…overrated?" He mewed nervously pawed at the ground.

Bluestar rolled her eyes. Oakheart was too joking, like Graystripe. She purred at the thought of the world down at the forest… but it was no longer the forest. It was the lake now. Bluestar sighed at what the Twolegs had done to the old forest home she had once known, turning it into a large complex of Thunderpaths. It was disgusting, devastating…despressing. "Yes Oakheart, it is indeed," she finally replied after an awkward silence. "But Mothwing won't care…she will go to all ends of the earth…dreadful indeed, but inevitable. The young she-cat can't follow the rules forever."

The tabby nodded. "Yes Bluestar. I will send her the message, since I'm from her Clan." He dipped his head and departed the lush forest of StarClan.

Bluestar called back to him, "Yes, you do that, since you're the…" she searched her mind for the word. " 'Patron saint' of RiverClan." She chuckled and slowly disappeared into the air, off to do more StarClan business.

Oakheart pretended to laugh. "Ha ha, Bluestar. As if I haven't heard _that_ one before." He rolled his eyes and searched for the mind of the young medicine cat, ready to send her the prophecy that would always be remembered for a long time, from one generation to the next. Sighing with stress, he told himself he could do this, and plunged into Mothwing's dreams.

**So how was the first part? Pleez review! I will resume the story soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mothwing padded out of the den and stretched. Last night had been very strange…Oakheart had come to her and sent her a message that, as Oakheart had told her, was from StarClan. _Whatever,_ she thought irritably. She blinked the sunlight out of her eyes and was glad for the day, with all of her fellow Clanmates. From StarClan or not, the dream had kind of scared her. She was happy to finally wake up, as if it was a nasty bad dream.

But it wasn't. It had meant something. A forbidden love for somebody… _It couldn't_ possibly _mean anything important,_ Mothwing thought as she shook the thought of StarClan and prophecies out of her head. It was a terrible feeling, one of just having a dream. She rolled in the dew-covered grass, cooling herself off from all the sweating she had done in her sleep. That was the last time that she ate a frog before bed.

She was about to pad over to the fresh kill pile when Mistyfoot bounded up with two voles in her mouth. "Hey, Mothwing! What happened to you, ticks in your fur? To think you would be the one to know what to put on that," she teased through the prey she was holding.

"Hey, you big furball!" Cried Mothwing jokingly. "No, it's not that. Just a dream, that's all." She wasn't the one to tell her friend about her dreams, but this was an emergency. She needed the deputy's help to find out what it meant. Oh, if only Mudfur were here to help her interpret it. He had died a few seasons ago, when they had teamed up with the other three Clans to move out of their old forest home, which was being torn up by the Twolegs. Who knows, maybe by now it was a new Thunderpath. Twolegs always needed to expand their territory for some reason.

The blue-gray she-cat leaned forward with interest. "Oh, yes? What dream is that, the one about the dancing mouse?" She giggled and flopped down on the ground, starting on her first vole. "I haven't eaten since sunhigh yesterday," She explained before the golden tabby could comment.

"No Mistyfoot, this is serious. I know that you can help me with it. Can you?" She asked, flicking her tail with annoyance at the deputy.

"Okay, okay, lighten up," Mistyfoot growled through mouthfuls of prey. She pushed the other vole towards Mothwing. "Here, have it. I'm not really that hungry. Besides, I don't want to get fat, overfeeding myself!" She laughed.

Mothwing nodded. "Um, are you sure you'll understand? I don't think…you won't make fun of me?" She asked, nervously kneading her paws.

Mistyfoot dipped her head. "Yes, I promise. I won't tell anybody, I'll understand!" She mewed, trying to sound as less interrogating as possible. Mothwing was very sensitive when it came to dreams.

Shifting her paws, Mothwing explained the dream with a guilty feeling pitting up inside her. She wasn't supposed to explain her dreams, but this one was an emergency; it was confusing and had frightened her. "And Oakheart came and he said…" She shook her head, clearing it away.

Mistyfoot nodded, goading her companion on. "Go on. What did Oakheart say?" She mewed serenely,

Mothwing shook her head. Hesitating, she slowly said, "Well, he said that hard times were coming. He didn't say they were bad, but he said hard. He said…Dark times come, when you will glow... it just was so confusing to me." She finished rapidly, getting it over with. "I mean, I wouldn't glow or be happy in dark times. Does StarClan presume that I will turn evil because of my brother and father?"

The gray she-cat was silent for several moments, then finally mewed, "Did I ever tell you that Oakheart was my father?" As Mothwing shook her head, she went on. "Well, he had a forbidden love with the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar. I don't know entirely what the prophecy means, but it I think it means something like this: Something will happen that is good for you, bad for the Clan. It will make you happy, but the Clan angry."

The golden tabby nervously moaned. "But that means that I will have…"

"A forbidden love," the two she-cats miserably meowed together. Suddenly Mothwing didn't feel like eating right this minute.


End file.
